Special Surprise
by TheBeccaArcher
Summary: Summary: Yami comes home from a long day at work to find a very special surprise waiting for him from his little one WARNING! LEMON! Disclamier: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters or ANYTHING associated with the title. All rights go to the respectful owners. PUZZLESHIPPING! OneShot


DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own any of the characters or anything in relation to the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise.

Here it is, my first PuzzleShipping One Shot. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are welcome.

Special Surprise

"Aibou! I'm home!"

I called out as I walked through the front door, expecting my little one to be waiting on the couch for me. I was surprised and a little sad when I saw he wasn't there. He always hugged me and kissed me when I got home from work.

"Yugi?" I called loudly. But no answer.

"Aibou? Are you home?" I called again getting slightly worried.

I walked upstairs hoping to find him in the bathroom or our room. To my luck, he was in the bathroom. I walked to the door and knocked a couple times.

"Yugi, just wanted to let you know I'm home." I said softly. I could feel him smiling through the door.

"Mmmm, open the door Mou Hitori No Boku." He said seductively.

I slowly opened the door and my mouth dropped. Candles where lit everywhere...rose petals were all over the floor and around the tub. Wine glasses filled with sparkling cider, (Yugi doesn't like alcohol so we always drink cider. I don't mind it though)

"Yugi… w-what is all this?" I asked in complete shock.

"It's just a little something special for us..." Yugi said as he walked towards me in a royal blue robe and hugged me.

"You are amazing Aibou. This is wonderful." I said as I hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

"Mmm you missed..." Yugi said quietly and I tilted his chin up and pressed my lips to his.

Without breaking the kiss, Yugi moved his hands to my shirt and started undoing the buttons slowly. I slid my hands down and cupped his bum to pull him closer. He smiled into the kiss and continued to remove my clothing. I moved my hands to undo the belt on his robe and slowly slid it off his shoulders. His body was beautiful. The shape, tone, appearance… absolutely perfect.

Before I knew it, he had all my clothes off and was slowly leading me towards the bath. He stepped in and slowly sat down, waiting for me to join him. I loved when he was like this. So... _sexy_. I was always so mesmerized by him. I sat down and rested my back against the wall and pulled him so he was in my lap, back against my chest. The hot water felt great on my sore body and Yugi's company made it so much better.

"This feels nice Aibou… thank you." I said as I kissed his head and reached over to get our glasses and handed him one.

"You're very welcome." He said as he took his glass, took a sip, and put it back on the ground before he turned around to face me, still straddling my waist.

I couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful boy in front of me. His gorgeous eyes staring straight into mine. That award winning smile that made my heart flutter…

"Yami?"

Yugi called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered softly.

"Everything okay?" Yugi asked with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Yes. Everything is more than okay." I said with a big smile.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course I do Yugi, and I love you. More than you'll ever know." I smiled as I sat my glass next to his and I kissed him roughly.

He wrapped his arms around my neck and slowly slid himself down on my length. I let out a loud moan, not expecting the sudden action.

"Y-Yugi..." I moaned into his mouth as he started moving slowly. I moved my lips from his to his neck, leaving love bites everywhere I possibly could. I couldn't take this anymore. The water splashing as he moved faster, the tightness of him, the noises he was making… It was driving me crazy. "Yugi...faster..." I moaned loudly as he did what I asked, slamming himself onto me with every bit of force he had.

"AIBOU! I-I'm cumming" I yelled as I came hard into him.

"Me too!" He yelled a few seconds after me and released his seed into the water, continuing to ride me throughout his orgasm.

Yugi… That was incredible... I love you..." I said as I kissed him softly. He giggled softly and pulled out, before putting himself at my entrance. "I love you too Yami… but the real fun is about to begin." Yugi said deviously and he slammed himself into me.

"SHIT!" I yelled from the sudden intrusion.

He smiled at my reaction.

"You like that?" Yugi said as he pulled out and rammed into me again.

"FUCK!" I yelled again.

He laughed softly and started to move at a medium pace, hitting my special spot over and over again.

"Come on Yami...scream my name..." Yugi moaned as he moved his pace.

"Ugh Yugi! Yes! Right there!"

I couldn't think straight. I was slowly loosing myself in the sea of pleasure I was receiving. "I'm close..." I managed to say, trying to hold out as long as I could, not wanting this feeling to ever end.

"Me... too..." Yugi responded. His trust started getting sloppy and faster than I even thought possible… that's when I knew he was close. "YAMI IM CUMMING!" He yelled as I felt his warm seed fill me. Shortly after, I came with a loud scream and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with everything I had. I pulled away to look him in his eyes.

"This was so perfect Yugi...I know I've already said this but thank you...for everything. I love you so much." I said as I kissed him again, still coming down from my high.

"Of course Yami. I love you so much too. Forever." Yugi said as he kissed my cheek and pulled out of me so he could turn and lean his back against my chest.

I smiled and kissed his head, running my fingers through his hair.

"Yugi, Can you promise me something?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Of course Yami. Anything."

"Promise to love me for all eternity." I asked him softly.

"You have my word Yami. I am yours, and yours alone. You are the only one who has my heart. I'll love you until the day I die and even after that. I promise."

I teared up at his words and turned his head to kiss him. He turned back around and snuggled into my chest and let out a little purr. I wrapped my arms around him and giggled and smiled down at my little one.

'One Day Aibou... I'll ask you to be my husband...all in good time...'

Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
